


blood (and letters) in the breeze

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [44]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, cuteness, keg writes nott letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: keg's letters to nott





	blood (and letters) in the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt by anon on tumblr: Keg writes letters to Nott, learning how to do it better every time, to make sure her newest best friend is alright, and that she still has her amulet thing.

_Not,_

_thanks for your leter, even if im not sure how it found me? im okay, i met up with this weird girl_ ~~_culiunna_ _caliana_ _caulina_~~ _cali whos like part dragon? she used to do cult stuff, or something, i kind of tuned it out, but she’s_ ~~_nice_ _sweet_~~ _cool, and she can shoot acid out her mouth_

_-keg_

* * *

_Not,_

_holy shit jester’s mom is the ruby of the sea?_ ~~ _fuck_ _damn_ _wow_~~ _Hot. you’ve gotta tell me what that’s like. me and cali are travelling together for now, she needs help looking for magic bowls? Im prety sure she said bowls, but that doesnt make sense. I can smash shit though, so it works._ _Also ~~i’m tired~~_ ~~_lonely_ _i dont wanna be alone_~~ _tell me how it goes, lookin for those orbs? did fjord really eat one? are you fuckin with me?_

_-keg_

* * *

_Not,_

_Fuck did you actually_ ~~_steel_ ~~ _steal a pirate ship? are you a pirate now that’s_ ~~_hot_ ~~ _cool. only you guys. cali wants to go visit some kid in_ ~~_huperdook_ _huppurduke_ _hoppurdook_~~ _the gnome town. She said it was a bird? kid? that jester adopted? the Fuck? good luck bein a pirate, make sure to keep yuto’s_ ~~_medaliun_ _medallian_ _medulian_~~ _amulet with you_

_-keg_

* * *

_Not,_

_You havent written in a while._ ~~_did i do something_ _are you okay_ _whats wrong_~~ _whats up? How was the sea? cali took me to meet her family. we’re not dating, or fucking, or anythin, she just got homesick, ~~and~~ _ ~~_~~i~~ d like to see you say no to her puppy eyes_ ~~ _, so we went back to her folks’ house and said hi, and they got all mushy about me travelin with cali, and it was_ ~~_nice_ ~~ _weird. Write back if you want_ ~~_please_ ~~

_-keg_

* * *

_Nott,_

_i wasnt ~~excepting~~ expecting old gods as a reason but okay. __cali offered to teach me to write better. Shes super helpful and reads these letters over for mistakes. We’ve been traveling together for months now and_ ~~ _i think im attached_~~ _~~i like her, like in a friend way, like~~_ ~~_id kill anyone that hurt her_~~ _we’ve found another bowl. Are you in_ ~~ _felderwyn_~~ _felderwin right now? We could probably meet you there in like a week, if you want._

_-keg_

* * *

_Nott,_

_Holy shit._ ~~ _I’m sorry_~~ ~~_that sucks_~~ ~~_im bad at feelings_~~ _do you want me to kill them? ill kill them. powerful ass mages or not, everybody gets whacked with a hammer the same. also, we’re already heading in felderwin’s direction, if you want us to check in on luke? Its okay if not i get it_ ~~ _i wouldnt trust me around kids either_~~ _Stay safe._

_-keg_

* * *

_Nott,_

_Fucking fuck kids are so small. like, tiny. I was afraid to touch him at first cause i thought i might break him. cali loved him though, and also maybe luke wants to be a dragon when he grows up? Sorry, but i thought that was better than an alcoholic, and he was asking questions about my flask. Also, you won’t have to worry about that clan anymore. Me, cali, and some crownsguard (we bribed them) took care of it._ ~~ _your kid’s cute_~~ ~~_please be safe in xhorhas_ _im worried about you_~~

_-keg_

**Author's Note:**

> trying to write keg was weird and fun. love that dwarven beard.


End file.
